Survivor: Blood vs. Water
|unfinished_business = Kitana, Christian |yoshi_desert = Danielle, Daisy |battle_royale = Ion, Sindel, Pepper |final_showdown = Dixie |previousseason = Packers |nextseason = Kattlelox Island |}}Survivor: Blood vs. Water is the twenty-first season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on October 27th, 2013. It was the last fanfic written in 2013. Read the season here! The show premiered on October 27th, 2013 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season will contain 10 duos of previous contestants and their family members. Much like Survivor: Destiny Isles and Survivor: Prison Island, contestants are voted in by the fans, with some modifications in order to even out the genders. Much like with Survivor: Redemption Island and Survivor: Edenia, Redemption Island returns to this season, but unlike those seasons, it will only last until the merge. Like Edenia, there will be an early elimination into Redemption Island, but no immediate reenter into the game. This is also the first time two players win their way back into the game. At any point, during the game, remaining contestants may choose to switch places with their partner if their partner is on Redemption Island. Each duo only gets one switch. Only two duos swapped spots during the Redemption Island phase of the game; Cynthia & Lucian, and Diddy & Dixie. Dixie Kong was named the winner in the final episode on January 22nd, 2014, defeating the daughter and mother duo of Danielle and Lady in a 5-3-0 vote. Will won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Dixie and Ion. Kitana and Christian returned without their loved ones in Survivor: Unfinished Business. Christian placed 13th, while Kitana made it to 2nd place, losing all of the jury votes to Garrus. Danielle and Daisy were chosen to be favorites in Survivor: Yoshi Desert. Daisy placed 16th, while Danielle made it to the Final 3 again, placing 2nd. Ion would be returning for the first time, along with Sindel and Pepper for their third times in Survivor: Battle Royale. Sindel placed 14th, Pepper placed 6th, and Ion placed 5th. As with the last few seasons, the poll included many possible candidates for the season. This includes: Applejack, Angela, Arlando, Billy, Chris, Cloud, Freddi, Haruhi, Knuckles, Kratos, Niko, Prussia, Samara, Senel, Sheeva, Shohn, Sprocket, Stephen, Tangy, and Zing. Contestants INTRO Galang: Cynthia, Anise, Luigi, Sindel, Will, Sabastian, Pepper, Matt, Lady, Diddy Tadhana: Kitana, Gage, Dixie, Danielle, Katherine, Sunil, Lucian, Christian, Ion, Daisy :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Following a strong season in Packers, Blood vs. Water had a lot to build up from, and it did. The season featured many great pairs, like Anise & Ion, Danielle & Lady, and Sindel & Kitana. Also contained a great female alliance in the Triple D's. The Winner: Dixie Kong showed a physical showing in the challenges, winning most of the individual challenges early on in the game, and all of the individual rewards. Her story arc involving Diddy saving her, and giving her more life in the game was one of the best redemption arcs. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Namco / Netherrealm Studios / Hasbro Inc. / Disney Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:Seasons with Guest Players